


No Cold Feet

by Ehliena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Post War, i'm in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Ben announce that they're going to get married. The original trio react as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cold Feet

When Ben and Rey announced that they were getting married, Luke and Leia were ecstatic. Leia was happy because it meant that Rey, who was already like a daughter to her, would officially be a daughter. Luke was glad because he saw how good the pair were together.

Han however had another opinion.

While Ben and the twins were busy bonding over celebratory drinks, Han took Rey aside to talk to her. She fully expected him to give her the standard “if you hurt him” talk, but what he said surprised her.

“The Falcon is fast,” Han said without preamble. “Chewie and I can drop you off somewhere, get you an alias, and let you live a long and happy life far away from all of this.”

“I’m sorry?” Rey asked, the confusion evident on her face.

“This,” Han gestured wildly. “The Jedi, the Skywalkers, Ben. I’m offering to smuggle you away from all of this.”

“Why would I?” Rey asked.

“I love my family, I do,” Han said, putting his hand over his heart. “But sometimes they can be a bit too much, Ben especially. You’re a nice girl, so I’m giving you an exit. We can leave as soon as those three fall asleep.”

“But I don’t want an exit,” Rey replied. “Thank you for the offer Han, but I’m honestly happy with Ben.”

“If you’re sure,” Han said doubtfully.

“I am,” Rey insisted with a nod.

“If you say so,” Han sighed. “Welcome to the family, I guess.”

They went back inside and celebrated with the rest of the family.

An hour later, Luke, Han, and Ben all went out to get more drinks, not that Rey thought they needed any more with how much the trio were swaying on their feet. Between those three, the four bottles of wine that General Organa had on hand had been emptied quickly.

Rey swirled the wine that was still in her glass. It was the bitter kind, not like the sweet wine she had had earlier. She’d probably hand it off to Ben as soon as he returned.

“So Rey,” General Organa said nonchalantly. “Are you sure about this? Marrying Ben?”

“Huh?” Rey asked, staring at the other woman. “Yes General.”

“Please dear, you’re going to marry my son,” Leia waved a hand. “Call me Leia.”

“Alright,” Rey nodded, pausing for a while before understanding that the General was waiting for her to say her name. “Leia.”

“Good,” Leia nodded. “Now, about Ben.”

Rey took a deep breath. Perhaps _this_ was the ‘Hurt Him and You’ll Regret It” speech. She mentally steeled herself. She loved Ben, and he loved her. They were going to get married.

“You do know that he has a lot of flaws,” Leia pointed out. “He’s not very good at expressing himself for one.”

Rey stared as the other woman continued to list all of Ben’s faults. Right down to his poor choice in clothing.

“I mean there are a lot of different fabrics available,” Leia continued. “I don’t see why he has to wear black homespun all the time.”

“Right,” Rey agreed for lack of anything else to say.

“Oh dear,” Leia gave her an apologetic smile. “Here I was listing his faults when all I really wanted was to offer you a ride to anywhere in the galaxy, complete with a new identity, and diplomatic immunity.”

“General?” Rey asked, completely blindsided by the turn in the conversation.

“I’m giving you a chance to leave,” Leia said bluntly. “You’ve done so much for my family already, you don’t have to marry Ben, unless you want to.”

“I want to,” Rey swore. “I love him.”

Leia looked into the younger woman’s eyes and saw the truth in them. She gave her future daughter-in-law a huge grin.

“Then let’s wait for our men to return, yes?”

They chattered about random topics until the men returned, bringing with them more of the sweet wine that Rey liked. She shot a smile at her fiancé, knowing full well that it was Ben who insisted on the sweet stuff since the older men didn’t seem to mind whatever they were drinking.

As Leia was fussing over her son and Han watched, Luke caught Rey’s attention and gestured to the balcony where she and Han had their earlier conversation. Rey excused herself and followed her mentor.

“Rey,” Luke hesitantly began. “I may not be the pilot I used to be.”

“Master Luke?” Rey asked, wondering where this conversation was going.

“I may not be the pilot I once was,” Luke clarified. “But just say the word, and I can help you steal an X-Wing to get away from all of this.”

“I don’t quite follow,” Rey replied honestly.

“I can’t fly you out of here,” Luke said, his voice tinged with regret. “However, you’re an excellent pilot. You can take an X-Wing and go. I’ll get my contact to have an eye out for you, so you’ll never have trouble.”

“Oh no,” Rey said, realizing just what Luke was talking about. “Not you too!”

“Too?” Luke asked, but Rey ignored him.

“Master Luke,” Rey slowly explained. “With all due respect, I love Ben, and I’m not going to walk away from this.”

Luke just shook his head. He knew she was determined, but he just had to make sure. He was protecting his apprentice and his nephew. If she ever got cold feet, who knew what that would do to Ben?

Luke smiled at her. She wouldn’t walk or run or hide. Not from a challenge, not from life. Luke admired that about her. Still, he had one more thing to say.

“Rey?” Luke said to get her attention.

“Yes?”

“Don’t hurt him.”

“I won’t,” she promised.

They went back inside and mingled with the family. Rey watched and felt giddy inside. All of them, General Organa, Han Solo, and Master Luke, they would become her family.

Much later, Rey and Ben were the only ones left in the General’s sitting room. His parents had retreated into the bedroom, and Master Luke had left before that to go back to his room. They were on the couch, Ben was reclining while Rey’s head was on his lap.

“You know?” Rey asked Ben, trying to poke Ben in the face. “They love you.”

“I know,” Ben smiled down at her. He was a sappy drunk, but she loved him anyway.

“They also,” Rey yawned. “Offered to get me far, far away, in case I didn’t really want to marry you.”

“They did?” Ben raised an eyebrow.

“Yes!” she exclaimed. “They seem to think that I’m not gaining anything from marrying you.”

“Are you?” Ben asked. The way he saw it, he was the only one gaining something. Rey was the best thing that happened to him. He had no idea how he had her, but he knew that he didn’t really deserve her.

“Of course!” she replied, grinning widely. “I get you. I also get General Leia and Han as parents, and Master Luke as an Uncle. Chewie is, of course, a given. And Threepio and Artoo as well. I get a whole family because of you. I get a place where I belong.”

“Oh Rey,” Ben stared down at her. He had completely forgotten that her family was still as sore spot for her. He just shifted to hold her close.

“I love you,” Ben said as he held her tight. There some things that words cannot heal, he knew that, but he hoped that those three words helped, even just a little bit.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever be in denial. I love that Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies tag.
> 
> So... fluff? Did you like it? Hate it? Was it meh? Leave me a comment to let me know!


End file.
